What are Chortles?
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Midbus admits to Fawful that he doesn't understand chortles so Fawful kindly explains.


**First Mario, or rather Fawful, story I've done but whatever. He's awesome! His voice is AMAZING.** So is his laugh. Anyway, I love this guy ever since I got the game of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story.

Enjoy, Enjoy :D

* * *

The Kingdom of Mushrooms looked exquisite for evil. Yes, the day was right for the doing of evil. So says I, Fawful. The day makes gives Fawful the feeling of happy. The castle Fawful lives in is not as the good of Bowser's, no. Not as swell, but Fawful's castle has the character!

"I HAVE CHORTLES!!!!!!!" is the exclamation.

"Lord Fawful! Lord Fawful!" Is the cry of Midbus, my pig of the pink and yellow shell thing. My head is turning in the direction of Midbus.

"Lord Fawful, have you the chortles??" He is asking. The questions of un-brilliance, bothersome are they.

"Midbus, silly beast, Fawful's chortles are gone like the delicious treats of yumminess."

"…"

Irritated. Fear not, I do not lose my temper like the keys of the car. Patience I have, yes. Midbus is needing some explanation, yes?

"Fawful's chortles have all disappeared. The stupidity of the one Midbus has done so."

"I apologize, Lord Fawful."

"Yes, yes, Fawful understand the tone of the voice that belongs to foolish Midbus. Fawful forgives."

Midbus gives to me a bow most polite I return with the smile that compliments the chortles Fawful restored. Fawful sees the look on the face of Midbus which makes the chortles run, run to be lost forever in the Sea of Lostness.

"What! Why does Midbus stare at Fawful like he is the fool of the mustached brothers he hates so much!?"

"Fawful…Lord Fawful. I do not understand chortles…"

This is deserving of the look of confusion I so desire to give right now. How does one not get the chortles? Fawful's head is shaking with the displeasure.

"I have shock! Midbus, fool, why does the chortles confuse you such a simpleton?"

"I am not…It's confusing."

"To me you make the sense not. Speak the proper way. Speak the language of Fawful."

"Lord Fawful. I am want know the chortles."

To Fawful's chin goes the finger that helps Fawful with the thinking of the explanation. The thinkingness is of long and hard properties.

"I have sense! Midbus, chortles are the yummy toppings on the cold treat of yum-yum in which there is none of the escaping."

"…Excuse me?"

The rolling of the eyes. It shows Fawful's patience disappear little by the little.

"Chortles is the perfectness of the sandwich that feeds the us. The meat upon the perfect bread is the taste of satisfaction in the mouths of Fawful and Midbus."

"…I still am lack in the understand."

The head of Fawful still shakes in most disappointment of the pig-dragon beast thing.

"The chortles is the…" How can Fawful do the explanation when Midbus is of stupid? The answer is the king of the finkrats that upset Fawful with his punches of hurt and pain of the fire.

"Chortles is the delight of the feeling when Midbus puts the hurt on the koopa king that delivers punches of pain. Chortles is the moment when the king of koopa lies on the hardness ground before the feet of you!"

The face of Midbus sparkles at Fawful's own. It is to my thinking that Midbus understands…finally. Fawful must look out the window to see the day that loves evil, loves it like the sandwich with the toppings of tastiness. What?? Fawful has confusion. Was the sun not just up in the time of now???? What has happened…? Was the time to explain chortles bad to the day of the evil-loving? Fawful is not the one to anger quickly like the food of fast…except of the now time!

"Midbus…"

"Lord Fawful???"

"I have fury. I have…DARKNESS!!"

"Lord Fawful WAIT!!!!!!"

The story of fun and happy is over. Fawful says to you who reads this story made of the fantastical meat of bologna, the end.

(P of the S. Midbus is still alive. Fawful has not done such a thing as to kill the beast of dumb who serves the one called Fawful)

I requests reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
